


[Art] This Side of the Stars

by TKodami



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abstract, Bruce Wayne's well-placed hand, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Fanwork of Fanwork, Gen, Kansas, Sparkles, The Kent Farm, landscapes, superbat big bang, there is also a tiny Martha Kent, tiny people-shaped blobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKodami/pseuds/TKodami
Summary: After Clark's death, Bruce finally gets to know him. Artwork for the 2017 Superbat Big Bang.





	1. Finished Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Side of the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414709) by [architeuthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/architeuthis/pseuds/architeuthis). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This Side of the Stars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11414709/chapters/25571175) awaits! I can't describe how awesome the fic is, so you'll have to see it for yourself. See the endnote on chapter three for an author's note from [architeuthis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/architeuthis/pseuds/architeuthis).

"Wild Bloom." Cover for _This Side of the Stars_. Wild Kansas sunflowers growing under the Kent Farm's windmill.  
Painted and hand-lettered in Sketchbook Pro and Photoshop. [Click for fullsized image on imgur](http://imgur.com/m7ThGED).

\- * -

"Under A Kansas Sky." Landscape painting for _This Side of the Stars_ , chapter one.  
Bruce and Martha walk back to the Kent Farm from the cemetery.  
Instead of grief, they're surrounded by a great outpouring of color from the sun hidden in the clouds.  
Painted in Sketchbook Pro, finished in Photoshop. [Click for fullsized image on imgur](http://imgur.com/yI8wZHt).

\- * -

"Above And Below, The Stars Shine The Same."  
Abstract painting for _This Side of the Stars_ , inspired by chapter one and chapter four.  
Bruce lays a hand on Clark's headstone, surrounded by grief and hope.  
Painted in Sketchbook Pro. [Click for fullsized image on imgur](http://imgur.com/RVMduN5). 


	2. Ebook Graphic Design & Art

Title page for the ebook version of _This Side of the Stars_. [Click for fullsized image on imgur](http://imgur.com/7rQ7Oi8).

Half-title page for the ebook version of _This Side of the Stars_. [Click for fullsized image on imgur](http://imgur.com/QjhCeYg).

\- * -


	3. Sketches and Thumbnails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sketches and thumbnails and other pieces of art that did not get finished in time for the bang.

Portrait sketch of Bruce holding sunflowers. [Click for fullsized image on imgur](http://imgur.com/AVZ7Y7a).

\- * - 

Cover concept that was eventually made into the half-title page. [Click for fullsized image on imgur](http://imgur.com/MRgMR83).

\- * - 

Unused cover concept. [Click for fullsized image on imgur](http://imgur.com/0N0Sktz).

\- * - 

Unused cover concept. [Click for fullsized image on imgur](http://imgur.com/NYUEjMf).

\- * - 

Unused cover concept. [Click for fullsized image on imgur](http://imgur.com/yCCkMRr).

\- * - 

Cover sketch being prepped for painting. [Click for fullsized image on imgur](http://imgur.com/utIwFOq).

\- * - 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note by [architeuthis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/architeuthis):
> 
> TK was plugged into the writing process of this story from the start, back when there wasn't even a plot skeleton, just a bunch of whining about this gigantic thing I was going to have to write, and that scene at the end I knew I was writing toward. Many events of this story and elements of its structure only came about because of the spitballing I did with her.
> 
> Neither of us knew we were going to be paired up on this bang. I know how it looks when two moderators match up at claims, but this story is a bit niche and was hard to match; I was a second-round pick. Clark's barely onscreen! Not everyone wants to draw that. But TK did, and I'm so grateful, because she was exactly the right artist.
> 
> There are dozens of sketches and thumbnails and ideas that didn't even make it into this post (don't worry, I'm wearing TK down about adding them). The total effect is very much like the stages of visual development for a film, which is something I never expected to experience from the inside. This is concept art, as much as it is illustration or design. TK pulled this story apart and got at its iconography. This is just how she rolls, artistically, though I like to imagine it helped having a front-row seat to nearly every thought I had about this story.
> 
> Also, _look_ at all this typography. Most of this is _by hand_. I'm thrilled by this like I am by a magic trick. I love good design, and ... look, I can't choose between my babies, but I'm absolutely enchanted by the ebook graphics (actual ebook coming soon). They're so legitimizing! I got unexpectedly verklempt as I embedded them in the fic post. This is a lot of story, which I've been working on for most of a year, and that's the moment it was _finished_.
> 
> Artist note by TKodami:
> 
> That is way smarter than anything I've ever said about my art. There was something magical about seeing _This Side of the Stars_ , finished, with its cover and title pages on AO3. If you haven't read it already, you should haul ass over [to read it](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11414709/chapters/25571175). You will not regret it.


End file.
